


When luck runs out!

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Death, F/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is loyal and faithful to Dean. But the fact that Crowley kept hurting her. It made her feel bad for hurting Dean. So she takes her life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had hated herself for feeling so weak and vulnerable for having Crowley hurt her so bad. It kept in her mind what he was doing was indeed rape. She would yell or cry for him to stop. But how do you tell the King Of Hell to stop? You just don't do it. When he was already dead inside. Uncaring and cruel man he was to her. 

"(Y/n), Me and Sam are going on a hunt for a week. We will be back then. When I get back me and you are going on a vacation. I love you so very much!" said Dean.

"Dean, Can I please come with you. I'll stay in the hotel. Please!" said (Y/n).

Dean had gone over to her and held her in his arms. Kissing her forehead and taking his leave. This was always the worst she had endured. She'd hoped he'd allow her to come along. But she knew it was wishful thinking this now.

"Hey Slut, You ready to be punished? To feel me in you! Toy speak!" snarled Crowley.

She had tried to flee away from him. But he had used his demonic powers on her. Laying on the floor as she wept for was about to happen. Crowley saw his slut and toy being insubordinate. Feeling her agony and misery in her body.

"You should feel honored that I grace you with my body. Knowing your true destiny was to obey me only. Fucking into you with my huge cock!" said Crowley.

She had felt as his cock had entered her. Hard and fast with no mercy for her. He didn't prep her very well. Actually he never ever preped her for his cock. After he got himself dressed and left her soiled body with cash on her. She was not liking this one bit. She'd walk funny the next few days. By the time Dean got home she was okay. Crowley had came back and she fought him til her very death too.

"Hey babygirl, I am home now. We can go on that vacation I said we'd do!" said Dean.

Dean and Sam had realized that it was too quiet in the bunker. Hearing nothing was very weird. Because the place was usually booming with music. And the smells of home cooked food wafted into the air. But none of that happened. They instead found that the smell of death had welcomed there nostrils so boldly.

"(Y/n), where are you? Speak to us, please! We need to find you!" said Sam sadly.

Dean had ran all the way to his room. The room that was to his and (Y/n)'s was very horror filled. The walls were banged up with her blood. What lay in the middle of the room was her dead and lifeless body. Body was broken in several places. Deep cuts and blood seeped off of the bed. She lay there beaten and bruised up. Dean held onto her dead and lifeless body in his arms.

"Dean, I really think that you need to read this. I'm so fucking sorry!" sobbed Sam to Dean.

Sam had cleaned up her body and lay in a different room. Dean had gone and to take the note from Sam's grasp. Seeing that he was needing to read it and get it over with. He first had gone to go grab a drink and sat down in the war room.

                                                  _To My Pal Dean,_

_I had hoped you had come sooner, mate. But your girl was the real stunning type in the sack. The way her body moves. The way she was a fighter. Of course I raped the bitch on countless times. How she begged you to let her come on a hunt. The priceless look on her face when you denied her. Bet you anything that she was fighting her emotions deep down. See she loved you so much to not let you get hurt. But in the end it was useless. She had fought me tooth and nail. I had to kill the stupid whore. Hope you like the present I give you. She will be missed by my cock! Bye Deano!_

_Yours Truly,_

_The King Of Hell, Crowley_

 

Dean had soon realized how big and devastatingly he had fucked up. She was wanting to go in the hunts with him. So that she could escape Crowley. She wanted to be more around him so that she was secure. The love of his life had fought for them. But he couldn't believe she had gone through so much. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) was in hell getting tortured by tons of demons and she was overall tired as can be. Not to mention that Crowley had found her. He currently was fucking her into poor abused body with mirthless joy. Reveling in her pain and anguish with pride of a job well done. She was so sick.

"You know as much that fight we had in the bunker. Was stunned that you of all would slit your throat in a fight. You no more chops than the next hunter! Fucking useless whore!" said Crowley.

"Crowley, I pretty much have no kind words to beseech you with. Nor do I have anything to offer you. None other than you nasty cock is still small in comprasion to Dean's!" chuckled (Y/n).

Crowley had hammered nails into her hands and arms. Hearing her yell was his terrifyingly horny spot for him. Seeing the blood from her injuries. Lapping it all up with his addiction to her blood. Sticking his fingers and feeling her tight cunt spasm on him. Spurting his hot cum onto her stomach. She was sickened by this all. But she had endure this. Even if it was for a bit now.

"You know Crowley, No matter how ya slice it. You go and done it guy. Can't stand your small cock abilities. No wonder you sold your soul. Your pathetic small person!" said (Y/n).

Crowley had punched her square in her jaw. Blood spewing from her mouth and nose. She spat it back at him. He felt the sporay of the blood wet his face. He wouldn't mind it so much. But he was on a deadline to turn her into his prefect Queen of Hell. To have her by his side only forever.

"No wonder your other pupil's don't trust you for shit. Can't make good on your words!" snarled (Y/n).

"Get this you little hussy, You will soon learn that you will be mines. Mines only!" said Crowley.

"Oh I shaking in my boots. Your not ever going to be mines. Dean no matter if I become the Queen will always take first in my heart. You will be....let's just say my subsidiary slut!" said (Y/n).

Crowley had ended up torturing her for a few more hours. Reveling in her misery and devotion. Knowing one way or the other she was going to be his only. His only to fuck her as he pleased. Not to say he wasn't already doing so. But she'd always moan out Dean's name, not his. That made him very upset and vengeful towards her. Made him furious that she'd do such a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam were leaving her body in the bunkers examing room on ice. Just in case she had to come back to her body. Sam and Dean were out trying to get anything to bring her back. They went all over the place. Dean had to quickly overcome his fear of flying on planes. Scouring the world for unknown remedies to get (Y/n) back. Sam saw the determination in his brother Dean. To his love back. They'd come back to try the remedies and nothing had worked. It had been a solid 6 months and half. Castile was also trying to get an angel to get her back.

"Dean, Maybe we just need to leave her be. That we have tried everything. Nothing has worked so far. You have done enough for her!" said Sam to Dean.

"Do you hear yourself right now? You sound like a fucking idiot right now. That lady and women of my heart has risked more than either of us. She took a beating for me. So that asshole Crowley didn't hurt me! I will not leave her to go so easily!" said Dean to Sam.

"Sam as much I hate what I am about to say. Dean is right in this matter. (Y/n) risked herself so that Dean could live. So he has the right to fight for what he loves. Dean your not wrong in trying to get the love of your life back!" said Castiel.

Dean had strood out of the room and to his new bedroom. He had Sam get his stuff from his old room. Because he couldn't stand to be that near to what he had lost. The very thing that he loves still even though she isn't there with him. He was going to make sure he got her back. Tears had fallen from his eyes heavily. He held onto the ring he was going to purpose to her with. Something to show her how much he still loved her. No matter if she was coming back or not.

\--------------------------------

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

\---------------------------------

(Y/n) had manged to trick a demon into letting her go. She had made a crazy scramble to safety. Despite her being hurt and sore. Her body was wracked with disgusting marks of her attackers. She arisen to her body with all her injuries. She was in the bunker's examing room. She looked at her body and she saw the injuries still there. So she grabbed a paper gown and made her way limping to her old room. Grabbed some clothes and taking a hot shower. Then she layed down softly on her old bed. 

\----------------------------

Dean's P.O.V

\----------------------------

Dean had smelled from his new room the scent of (Y/n)'s perfume. Now he thought he was going crazy with delusions. Then to make matters worst was that he thought he heard her steps and humming songs. Then her old room opening and closing. He was definantly not drunk or tried. He went to her old room and saw the love of his life sleeping. But her body was marred and injured. Finally realizing that she was here in the bunker and alive. She was safe and cared for now.

"Dean, If that is you then come join me in bed and try not to hog the blanket!" said (Y/n).

Dean had checked her by cutting her skin and throwing holy water on her. She had allowed him to have tested her that way. He grabbed some bandages  and wrapped her arm. She was already bandaged enough. He pulled her backside to his front. He had the love of his life back. But how was she her now? Those would wait for later. But now he held her in his loving embrace warmly. 


	4. Crowley's Fury Road

Crowley had been walking all around hell content. That he had fucked the eldest of The Winchester girl. (Y/n) should've known that she couldn't escape him. It was useless and pointless. She had so much fight in her system. It made him so hard. Quite the to the point of him getting him horny. He started to head off to where he had kept her. As he got there was a crowd talking in a low hush now.

"Fellas you mind telling me why your outside (Y/n)'s holding cell?" asked Crowley.

"Sir, Before you go in there....I must tell you she isn't in her cell. She has escaped. We have already taken the proper measure of disposing of the demon that was on guard. We have every demon out looking for her. There is hefty bounty for the demon that finds her. Hope this pleases you, My king!" said Reid to Crowley.

"You lot better find her for me or it'll be all your heads on a spike! Go!" snarled Crowley.

Anger had flowed into his veins with hostilities in him. That his prefect cocksucker and anal diva was gone. That she had fled away from hell. Every moment she was gone his cock grew so hungry for her prefect taut body. One way or the other she'd be placed on his girth. Spreading her wide and far.

"Sir, We have a lock on her location. The last demon saw her heading towards the bunker. She appeared to be detrimened to get there!" said Austen to Crowley.

"You have pleased me a great deal. Go get yourself a good whore to fuck!" said Crowley.

Crowley had been at the very entrance of thge bunker. He felt the vibe of his sweet little pussy that resided in the bunker. The smell of her pain was still there. He was going to pound her til she had to use a wheelchair or not walk ever.

 


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) had woken up and starred at her love by her side. She was still grasping the fact that she was still here. Despite that she was beyond her and injured. But that didn't matter to her one bit. She knew coming back was a risk to The Winchesters. But she was selfish and wanted to see Dean all over again.

"(Y/n), I know you may not want to talk about what went down in hell and how the hell you even got here. But I want you to trust me to keep you safe and alive. Because this time I won't allow that asshole to hurt you anymore. I love you so very much. Never again do I want you to take so much on!" said Dean softly.

"Dean I hate to break it to you like this...But, I am alive because the thought of coming back to you was enough to make me overjoyed. What happens now is we work this out again. This time tell each other the truth. I love you so very much!" said (Y/n).

She had told him everything that had occurred to her down in hell. Dean sat there in utter horrified silence. Hearing the horrors that had happened. Seeing the proof all over here body. Dean was upset that she had been hurt the way she had been hurt. 


End file.
